The Japanese Ministry
by Serenity Reigns
Summary: The Japanese Ministry has always preferred to stay away from the other Ministries. But what happens when Japan decides that it is time for them to get involved with the others. Well, maybe inviting themselves into England wasn't the best idea. HP x Naruto
1. Mission

The Japanese Ministry

Chapter 1

HPXNaruto Crossover

The Japanese Ministry has always been a bit...strange. They preferred to stay away from the other Ministries. But what happens when Japan decides that it is time for them to get involved with the others. When they decide to try to play nice with all the other children. Well, maybe inviting themselves into England for a tea party wasn't the best idea.

* * *

Fudge sat in his office looking at the paper in front of him. This particular paper was a letter. A letter from the Japanese Ministry of Magic.

He sighed. He remembered his lessons about the other ministries. The French, The Americans, The Turkish, The Bulgarians, and The Mexicans were only some of the large and powerful ministries in the world. Now of all the Ministries, there was one that was the most powerful and most feared.

The Japanese.

They were some of the most brutal and cruel people in general. There were some exceptions of course. Fudge had once met a very kind doctor from Japan that had been sweet and understanding. But in general they seemed quite heartless. This was probably because of their military, The Shinobi.

Fudge shivered. He had only met a Shinobi once, and he wasn't too eager to repeat the experience. The Shinobi he had encountered was a bodyguard to an extremely important official that had visited their ministry.

He recalled the feeling of death that had surrounded the Shinobi. It was almost as if the feeling had been directed towards him. When he had asked one of the Japanese ambassadors what it was he had experienced the ambassador had replyed, "It's killing intent sir. Very common among Shinobi."

Now the Japanese wanted to send Shinobi here. Fudge wanted to shout, "Absolutely not!

The Japanese want to send Shinobi to Hogwarts as well. Fudge wanted to scream, "Out of the question!"

But he wouldn't, because that might anger them. No, instead he would politely reply and tell them that they would most certainly be welcome in England.

'Oh joy." Fudge thought moodily. 'The Shinobi are coming.'

* * *

Naruto was pouting.

Sasuke was sulking.

Sakura was on the verge of tears.

Kurenai was glowering.

Asuma wasn't smoking.

Anko was moping.

And Kakashi was giggling.

He was only doing this because he hadn't heard what the Hokage had just said. Why he hadn't heard, well it could be due the orange book he was reading.

"Well due to a certain pervert that we waited three hours for it looks like I'm going to have to repeat myself."

"Yeah Granny please. Tell me that you're just having kidding us and that your trying to teach Kakashi-sensei a lesson. Please tell me that what you said a minute ago is just a joke." Naruto said with utter seriousness, which was something very uncommon coming from him, especially him.

"Kakashi put that book down now." A certain red-eyed jonin said looking at the book distastefully.

He smiled and pocketed the book. "Sorry Lady Tsunade…Kurenai. I was just at the best part in the book when-"

"We don't need to hear this sensei!"

"Sorry Sakura. So…what did I miss."

"Lady Hokage don't bother. Apparently our sensei doesn't care that we're going away for a year to a different country."

"Don't say it again Sasuke-teme or you'll make me cry."

"Dobe."

"Year!" The silver-haired man's one eye was widened in shock.

"Yes year." Said Tsunade testily. "Now listen up."

"The Ministry has just decided that some Shinobi are in need for some stuff going on in England." Tsunade said. "Our Daimyo has been nice enough to volunteer us." She added sarcastically.

"Great that's just what we need. Those magic users interfering with us." Anko said. She looked quite furious when she spat out the term magic users.

"Magic users? What have they got to do with it?" a clueless blond asked.

Kakashi sighed. "Sakura?"

"Yes sensei, I'll take care of this incompetent baka and make him understand."

"Well that's one way of putting it."

"Hey! I'm no baka!"

"Dobe, just listen to Sakura."

"Alright Naruto. All Shinobi of Konaha report to Tsunade who is the Hokage right?"

"Right!"

"The same goes for all of the other Kages. And Tsunade listens to the Daimyo, but does not necessarily report to him."

"Okay. But what does this have to do with magic users?"

"Patience Naruto, I'm getting to that. Now the Fire Daimyo rules over all of the land of fire and it's the same for all of the other Daimyos. Now the Kages rule over the military forces and the Daimyos are the lords of us all. Okay."

"Okie dokey. Now get on with it Sakura-chan"

"Now you know about people that use magic right?"

"I'm not that much of an idiot Sakura-chan!"

"Okay. Okay. I was just making sure. All of the Daimyos can meet in peace where all the magic users are because the Daimyos are magic users. When they are gathered it is sort of like the leading force of Japan."

"Yeah. So?"

"So our ministry had decided to send us to the ministry in England to take care of whatever needs taken care of."

"In other words dobe we are being sent out of Japan for a year to live with some other ministry."

"Okay teme. I get it."

"Alright then." Said Tsunade. "Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura you are being sent to England's main school, Hogwarts."

"Granny, what kind of a name is that!"

"Ignore it Naruto. You're going to see weirder. Also, you'll be briefed further on you assignment when you get there."

"What about us?" Asuma said speaking for the very first time.

"You all will be going to their ministry and staying with The Head of the Ministry of Magic, Fudge. You'll be briefed on your way there."

"Why aren't we being told our assignment now?" Kurenai asked.

"Because you're leaving now. You have an hour to pack and be back here. Don't be late, especially you Kakashi."

"Now go. Quickly now! We don't have all day!"

There was a flurry of movement and only Kakashi walked toward the door. The rest of them used the window. Naruto went out the roof.

"Tsunade cursed. "Is it impossible for them to just use the door!"

Kakashi winked. "Jumping out windows is what we're best at and he spun on his heel and jumped out the window."

* * *

AN: All the stuff about the Daimyo and the Hokage I just made up, but some of it might be true. Also I made knowing about magic users common knowledge in Naruto's world, just because I was sick of reading fics where everyone is so skeptical and amazed by magic. Also Sasuke has not betrayed the village and gone to Orochimaru.

Read and Review pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top!


	2. Portkey

The Japanese Ministry

Chapter 2

* * *

"Our spies have reported some interesting news my lord."

"This had better be good Wormtail. I'm tired of hearing boring reports."

The dark, yet slightly small figure bowed. "D-don't worry my lord. I think you will find this quite interesting."

The snake-like man shifted in his chair. "Well get on with it."

"Some rather important officials are going to Hogwarts and England's Ministry. They come from Japan."

"That is interesting Wormtail. The Japanese like to stay put. They don't often leave their home. Do you know exactly how high up on the food chain these officials are?"

"There are reports that they are…Shinobi."

The man stiffened, but smiled slightly "Now I'm truly interested. How many are coming?"

"We don't know."

"Is that a good answer?"

"We don't know but we **will **find out."

"Better."

* * *

"What is the meaning of this Fudge?!"

"I have no say in this Dumbledore" said a tired and angry looking Minister of Magic. It looked as if he had been saying the same thing over and over again; and that he had finally reached his limit.

"You plan to send killers to Hogwarts. This is worse than the Dementors."

"I have been assured that the Shinobi sent to Hogwarts are children Dumbledore."

"That makes no difference Fudge. Whether they be ten or twenty they'll still be Shinobi."

"They're only sending three to Hogwarts. Up here at the Ministry we have to deal with four."

Dumbledore looked exasperated "I was talking about their age Fudge."

"That doesn't change the facts that you're just going to have to deal with them." said Fudge firmly.

"What exactly will they be doing at our school?"

"They **were** going to participate in the Triwizard tournament, but I managed to keep them from entering. Now they want to watch."

"We held the Triwizard tournament last year. It's not happening again is it?"

"Actually yes. It is. Last year it was a huge success politically and everyone wants to hold it again."

"Huge success? A boy died!"

"Yes and it was a horrible casualty but-"

"What about the ones at the Ministry?" asked the curious headmaster.

Fudge looked relieved to get off the subject of the death. "They're supposed to be diplomats but I highly doubt that's why they're here."

"If you believed them Fudge then my opinion of you would be severely lowered."

"Well last time they sent a diplomat it wasn't a Shinobi and this time they send four? Despite what you may think Albus I am not an idiot."

"Could have fooled me." Dumbledore muttered.

"What was that?" said Fudge. His eyes were slightly glazed over and it was a good thing he hadn't heard Dumbledore.

"Nothing Cornelius."

* * *

"This sucks."

"Quiet Naruto."

"I'm bored."

"Shut up Anko."

"Oh, and what do you mean by that! Quiet Naruto, Shut up Anko! You can respect a brat and yet you can't respect me Kakashi!"

"I need earplugs."

"That's it!!!"

"Don't kill Kakashi-sensei please Anko-san. We need him despite all of the drawbacks."

"Just get him away from me pinky."

"I don't need her to get me away from you Anko."

Kurenai sighed and looked at the almost comical scene before her. Anko looked about three seconds away from strangling Kakashi while he read that annoying orange book of his. The only thing stopping her was Sakura, who was desperately trying to push Kakashi away from the scene while saying soothing things to Anko.

She glanced over at Asuma. He had gotten over the initial shock of the mission and was smoking. She then proceeded to snatch the cigarette out of Asuma's mouth and squash it beneath her heel.

He looked oddly sad as he stared at her heel where the poor smoke had been extinguished. Asuma then reached into his pocket and took out yet another cigarette.

She gave him an annoyed look but let him get away with it this time.

The fight between Kakashi and Anko had been broken up when Sakura had them go to other sides of the room with Naruto and Sasuke between them.

Sasuke was actually showing some emotion besides hate talking to Naruto and Sakura. This soon changed however when Naruto said something quite stupid and caused Sasuke's emotion to be replaced with an apathetic look as Sakura punched him into the wall.

Sakura looked thoroughly annoyed at having to waste her energy on Naruto's stupid comment.

The four adults watched them squabble for a few minutes and then Tsunade finally came in and spoke.

"All right. You three are going to use this portkey." She held up the old boot. "And you four are going to use this one." She then picked up a ripped up, stuffed elephant with cotton falling out. Now you all sure you're ready."

"Yep Lady Tsunade."

"We're ready Hokage."

Naruto frowned. "Wait a sec granny…aren't portkeys illegal."

The Hokage rolled her eyes. "It's okay. I've got special permission gaki."

The blonde's expression immediately turned into a grin. "If you say so."

"Alright everyone! Off to where the magic geezers roam!"

Everyone stared at Anko with disbelief, except for Naruto who's smile looked like it was going to explode.

"Right on Anko-chan!"

At this the rest of the group looked like they were going to faint, but Anko grinned and grabbed the stuffed elephant.

The others followed suit and grabbed their respective portkey.

And then they were off to where the world of magic.

* * *

AN: Thanks for all of the reviews! Yes, portkeys are outlawed in Japan. Don't worry. I have my reasons.

Oh and **Woob10 **just a question: Are the elemental countries bigger that Japan? I was under the impression that they weren't and if you're sure they are then let me know 'cause I might have to change a few things.

Also, about pairings. I haven't really decided yet so go ahead and vote through reviews! Any type of pairing you want! I already have one for a NaruAnko and you object to that then let me know!

R&R!


	3. Surprise

The Japanese Ministry

Chapter 3

* * *

"No wonder those things are outlawed."

"Yeah, if everyone used them then our whole population would be sick."

"Apparently Granny likes putting us in uncomfortable situations."

The group of ninjas looked sour. One would suppose that they had a right to be mad and shout profanities at the Hokage for putting them through this. After all…eleven portkeys was quite sickening.

Who in their right mind would willingly put themselves through that?

With the children Naruto looked somewhat green and was no longer smiling and cheerful. His mood had turned sour and the others were trying to keep their distance. He was now engaged in an unintentional staring contest with Sasuke.

Sakura and Sasuke were sitting down and leaning against each other's back. Sasuke looked fairly pale, but was hiding his discomfort better than the others. Sakura didn't look like she had recovered either but was enjoying being so close to Sasuke.

With the adults Kurenai was leaning on a non-smoking Asuma. Her eyes were closed and she had a frown on her face. Asuma on the other hand looked a little bit happier than most of the group.

Kakashi looked…fine. His mask covered up his face and the rest of him looked fine so the others were none the wiser. But just because you couldn't see it doesn't mean that it wasn't there. And in this case the rest of the group couldn't see he was feeling sort of sick to his stomach.

Anko looked positively green. She found her thought trailing to happier subjects like a certain smiling blond. 'At least he was better company than these three.' She thought miserably.

All in all the seven Shinobi were not doing to hot.

Now the two teams had one last portkey before they got to their destination. They were in England so many of them were wondering if they should just run there.

But if they didn't take the last portkey then it might take a little longer to get there. They were faced with the choice of getting there fast and sick or getting there slow and tired. Most of them now just wanted to get it over with.

"Teme, Sakura-chan, you guys ready?"

"Hn."

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura appeared with the portkey on the edge of a forest. They stood there for a second recovering from the effects of the portkey. Then they looked around. About twenty meters away there was a small cabin. Someone was apparently inside.

"Is THAT Hogwarts!"

"You're an idiot, Dobe."

"What did I do this time Teme?!"

"That is obviously not Hogwarts."

"Then where is it? Or don't you know?"

"Look around idiot."

"I don't see anyth-"

"Just look over there Naruto!"

Naruto turned and saw the gigantic castle. His mouth dropped open comically and then he frowned. "Where's the moat?"

Sakura sighed. "Baka."

Sasuke glared. "Dobe."

"Stop insulting me! Let's just go already!"

The three ran up to the castle in no time at all. They looked at the door blocking the entrance.

Naruto looked at it in amazement. "That is some front door."

"For once I agree with you." Sasuke said while he examined the door.

"So do we knock?" Sakura asked nervously.

"I say we break it down."

"Let's go through a window."

"Let's break a window.

"Should we burn it?"

"Guys, I really think we should just knock." said Sakura nervously.

"Is it even locked?" said Sasuke.

They all looked at each other with the same thought going through their heads. 'Was it locked?'

"On second thought let's find the back door."

"We're not even going to check?"

"Nope. I don't like this door."

Then the front door creaked open. It kept moving until there was a wide easy way in.

"I still say we find the back door."

* * *

Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, and Anko landed right in the Minister's office.

He looked positively white. They were all silent for about a minute while the Shinobi tried to recover and while the Minister tried to think of what to say.

"You must be the Minister of England." Kakashi said.

"That is correct." The Minister squeaked. "And you must be the Shi-delegates that Japan has sent!"

There was silence for another minute.

Then the Minister ventured timidly. "So…why exactly are you here?"

Anko answered in her usual way. Brazen, bold and painstakingly obvious. "We have no clue."

Then a man about the age of thirty entered the room. This man happened to be the current ambassador of Japan.

"Lady Tsunade said you'd be here! Sorry Minister if I could just borrow them for a second."

With that all five of them left a very pale, confused Minister of Magic in his office.

"Alright you four because I'm not a Shinobi I can't really give you the briefing you probably hoped for but I can tell you what the hell you're doing here."

"Do tell."

"You're taking my place for an invasion."

Asuma's smoke fell out of his mouth.

Kurenai's red eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

Kakashi pulled up his headband to examine the man with his sharingan.

Anko opened her mouth and the first word spoken showed that they were truly clueless at the moment. "Invasion. What Invasion?"

The ambassador looked around to make sure they weren't being overheard.

"Let me make this short and sweet. Japan wants to expand its borders. Thus they send you in to get all the information you can while making it look like we're trying to open foreign relations back up. Then we invade and take over. Simple as that."

"What about my team of genin?" Kakashi said angrily. "How do we know all this is true?"

"I have all the official documents from your Hokage and our Ministry. As for your team." He paused. "They're just part of the act. Also they'll be getting some intelligence themselves. Hopefully they'll be out of here before the invasion actually starts."

He handed them folder. "This has your orders and some other things that I don't have the time to explain. Read it all, act, and have some tea. England really knows what it's doing when it comes to tea. Heck, go ahead and have a tea party while you're at it."

He smiled at them. "Sorry, but I can stay. My porkey leaves in five minutes. Do your job, don't get caught, and good luck."

All four of them watched him leave with looks of disbelief on their faces.

"This is impossible." Asuma stated flatly.

"It can't be true." Kurenai said with a look of shock on her face.

"I can't believe this." Kakashi whispered.

Anko smiled. "I can."

* * *

AN: I've always wanted to do something like this! The Shinobi invading Hogwarts. Also, the ambassador is no one important so you can ignore him. He is a meaningless OC.........or is he?

Hope you like! R&R!


	4. Entrance

The Japanese Ministry

Chapter 4

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were all sitting nervously in the Headmaster's office. They were waiting for Dumbledore to return to his office.

Sakura was sitting up straight and trying to look attentive. Her attentiveness was ruined though every time she brushed back her pink hair. Sasuke seemed frozen in place, but his eyes were scanning the area looking around for any threats. Naruto just kept fidgeting. He looked bored out of his mind, but surprisingly he was silent.

Each one of them was thinking about the man that had let them into Hogwarts and the scroll he had given to them.

While they were trying to decide whether or not to go through the main gate he had come walking towards them.

The man wore a black cloak and a mask. He put his hand into his pocket and they had tensed ready to fight. Instead of pulling out a weapon he had taken out a scroll. He then handed Sasuke the scroll and whispered "Lady Hokage sends her regards. Here are your orders."

After that he turned to leave and walked out towards the grounds without another word. The three genin had been too shocked to say anything at all.

Naruto had then snatched the scroll from Sasuke and opened it.

* * *

MISSION

Operation: TAKE OVER HOGWARTS

Rank: S class

Type: Intelligence

Description: You are to gather information for the invasion that will take place in England. You will receive further instructions when it is time for the invasion. You are to find out what information you can about the Headmaster, teachers, and students at Hogwarts. Our informants tell us that the Headmaster may be a threat. Find out if this is true and if so, eliminate him. Also, England has gained much confidence since Harry Potter defeated this "Dark Lord". See if Harry Potter is a threat and if so, eliminate him. The forest that is on the grounds of the school contains many other species. Befriend them on behalf of Japan and ask for their assistance during this invasion. If they refuse then kill them so that no one will find out.

You will be under the pretense that you are here to strengthen relationships with Japan and England. How you "strengthen" these relationships is up to you. You will also be meeting with the four operatives every month that are stationed at England's Ministry of magic. Any other extra orders you will receive from them.

NOTE: Do all this in complete secrecy. You must not get caught. Fake names and genjutsu may be used but are not requirements.

This mission is authorized by the Godaime Hokage Tsunade.

* * *

Their reaction had been silence. Then...

"Is this a joke?" Naruto had asked. He was shaking slightly.

"I don't think so dobe."

"An invasion." Sakura breathed. "Why?"

"Who knows and who cares. Let's just carry out the mission."

They had all gone into Hogwarts and snuck into the great hall. They were now looking through a small door in the back of the hall by the staff table. Apparently everyone in the school was there and Dumbledore was giving a speech. He was then interrupted by a woman dressed in a pink cardigan. Naruto would have called her a toad but that would be an insult to toads everywhere. To put it bluntly...

She horrified them.

Sasuke winced at the sound of her voice and Naruto whispered to Sakura, "Don't worry, you're nothing like that."

She smiled weakly and whispered back. "Thanks."

They listened as she went on about changing things in Hogwarts.

Sakura blinked, "It looks like whoever she works for is trying to take over Hogwarts."

"Seems like it" Sasuke shrugged. "You don't think she's part of this whole operation do you?"

Naruto looked at him seriously "If she is then I'm going back to Konoha and dumping this mission on someone else."

"I agree" Sakura and Sasuke said together.

Everyone in the hall was eating now. Naruto's stomach growled. "Why can't we just go out there and say 'Hey, we're here to improve relationships with England!'. What's with all this secrecy you guys? I'm hungry!"

They both frowned. Sasuke spoke "You want us to come out of hiding and say that in front of all those students while implying that we were spying on them, you really are a dobe."

"Teme! How does saying that imply that we were spying on them."

Sakura smiled. "I have a better idea."

"Do tell."

"Well we're officials right, we're supposed to be here. We'll go right through those two big, front doors and demand to speak to the headmaster in private. It may be blunt but it's suspicion free. When we speak to the headmaster then we can figure some things out."

"That's exactly what I said!"

"No, Naruto. You wanted us to come out from were we are now."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"I give up."

They ended up having Sakura slam open the two front doors leading into the hall while Sasuke tried to explain what was happening to Naruto.

Everyone in the great hall turned to look at her as she marched over to the staff table. The hall had gone quiet. They didn't know what to make of the strange pink-haired girl. One would have to admit that she was quite a striking figure. Her bright bubblegum pink hair certainly made an impression.

She stopped up right in front of the staff table. She looked very confident as she spoke. "Who here is the headmaster?"

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled. "That would be me young lady."

"My companions and I are from Japan we would like to speak with you."

"I'm listening."

"Privately."

The hall dissolved into whispers. Sakura with her above average hearing heard most of them.

"Who is she?"

"Is that hair natural?"

"Japan?"

The headmaster motioned her closer. "If you would be so kind as to give me a minute then could you and your companions wait for me in my office?"

"If we must." Her tone was cold.

"Then the password is 'Animal Crackers'. A ghost will lead you there."

Sakura nodded. This would give them more time to decide what they were going to tell the wizards anyway. With that she turned on her heel and walked gracefully out of the hall leaving the children's mutterings behind her.

"So?" Sasuke questioned as she walked briskly out.

"We'll speak with him in his office."

A ghost floated over towards them. "Hello, I'm nearly headless Nick. I'll lead you to professor Dumbledore's office."

"Lead the way then Nick!" Naruto said happily.

Nick had lead them up to the office where they now waited. But they still wondered exactly what lie they would tell Dumbledore.

* * *

"Blimey mate! I think she was a veela or something."

"Ron! Every pretty girl you see doesn't have to be veela!" Hermione glared at him. "Although, with that pink hair it does make her look like Tonks."

"She looks nothing like Tonks!"

"I mean that I think she is a metamorphmagus."

"Oh, why didn't you just say that!"

Harry spoke up before Hermione could retaliate. "Who do you think they are? And, what do you think that she and her friends want to speak to Dumbledore about you guys?"

Hermione frowned. "I have no idea Harry."

The trio was left to wonder what the strange girl was there for.

Alas......If only they knew the truth.

* * *

AN: I know this is a long author's note but please read it! 2nd paragraph is important!

Yes they know about ghosts. But no one in Konoha is one because they wanted to move on. If figured that being ninja and all they wouldn't chose to go back to all that death. Next…….I love animal crackers and I bet that Dumbledore would like them too!

Also, as for how Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are going to blend I was thinking of having them watch the classes sort of like Umbridge. I am quite willing to change that if you have a better idea, but I'm not going to make them guards because that idea is so overused. I don't think I will sort them into houses either but if enough people review and say they want that then I might. So review and tell me what you want!

As for pairings it will most likely just be fluff between Naruto and Anko; Asuma and Kurenai; and Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi will share the love all around!

Next chapter will have the adults in the Ministry!


	5. Tea

The Japanese Ministry

Chapter 5

* * *

"So you three are the representatives from Japan."

"That would be correct Dumbledore-san." Sasuke answered.

Dumbledore's eyes inspected each of them as he examined them carefully. "I don't mean to be rude but I heard that three Shinobi were coming and well I assumed they would be older."

Sasuke gave a small smirk. "We may be young but we are fully qualified Shinobi Dumbledore-san. Also because this is a school with young children and such; our leaders though that the situation here might best be seen from children's eyes. Such a situation is beneficial to us and you because the older Shinobi tend to be more...violent."

Naruto smiled. "If you want the truth Dumbledore-san all the real negotiations will be going on at the Ministry. We're just here as an act of faith."

"And act of faith?" Dumbledore inquired.

Sakura spoke. "You seem like a fairly intelligent man so you should see that Japan is willing to entrust the care of three children to you. So it's more like an act of trust."

"Alright." Dumbledore said. "So, you'll basically be staying here to improve relationships until things are sorted out at the Ministry."

"That would be the basic idea." Said Naruto.

Then Sasuke spoke. "But Japan would like to see how things are run over here too. So if you would allow us to explore you beautiful castle and maybe watch a few class then that would be excellent."

Dumbledore nodded. "I see no problem with that. Now would you like to join us for the rest of the feast?"

Sakura smiled. "We would be delighted."

Dumbledore smiled for the first time since they had seen him. "Excellent. I'll have some house elves clear out and clean a room for you while we eat."

* * *

"No."

Fudge groaned. The answer wasn't exactly what he had been hoping for. In fact it hadn't even been close. Not even a compromise! What kind of ambassadors were these people?!

Shinobi.

Shinobi.

Shinobi.

He shook his head trying to clear it of the terrible word. These people were used to getting their way. It wasn't because they were important; but rather because anyone who defied them didn't live to tell the tale.

Fudge was shaken out of his musings as the one with silver hair spoke up. Fudge frowned 'Kakashi was his name…right?'

"Fudge-san you are too preoccupied with peace. War can actually be quite beneficial at certain times. Alliances are tedious and can easily be broken if the two allies don't have a reason to stick together."

Fudge eyed him warily. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

The woman with red eyes Kuren-something-or-other spoke up. "Resources are an excellent tie between two nations Fudge-san. If you have something we want then we can trade and that will keep the alliance strong."

Trade…well that was a nonviolent solution that Fudge didn't really expect to hear. "What exactly do you want to trade?"

The other man crushed his cigarette in his hand and spoke up. "We manufacture many goods that you might be interested in Fudge-san." He grabbed the folder that Kakashi was holding and shuffled through a few papers; then handed one to Fudge.

Fudge scanned it quickly. "Well what exactly do you want?"

He wondered what England could possible offer these people. Weapons probably. Maybe some type of illegal research? Slaves?! His thoughts grew so wild that when they other woman spoke he almost screamed 'NO!'.

"Tea."

Fudge almost fell flat on his face.

"T-tea?"

"Yep. I hear you make excellent tea."

Fudge opened his mouth slightly with disbelief.

That settled it. These people were officially -in his book- (and many others) insane.

* * *

"Did you see the look on his face?!!"

Anko was barreled over in laughter. Kurenai wouldn't have been surprised if she started crying anytime soon.

"Really Anko. Tea? What exactly were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about what our ambassador said Kurenai. He obviously thought the tea was good and when tea is good then the dango is often better."

Anko paused and after listening to her own words she laughed harder than ever.

Asuma smiled at Kurenai with a look that said 'Deep breaths sweetheart.'

She glared and his smile grew bigger.

"Well I think it was a good idea." Kakashi said.

Anko stopped laughing. "Really?"

"No."

"They WHY did you say that?"

"Well it got you to shut up, right?"

She frowned then abruptly smiled and giggled.

The other three looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"…"

"WHAT?!"

While Kakashi and Anko fought like children Asuma looked around the room they had been given. At the moment they were in the guy's room. In his opinion it was odd. The beds were odd. The carpets were odd. Heck everything looked odd.

The group had already checked the room for cameras and spells that were used for spying. Asuma wondered why these people were so trusting.

Kurenai was having much the same thoughts as Asuma. Although her thoughts hovered on Asuma and how much better he smelled with his stupid smoke.

Then of course he reached for his pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

She was at his side in two seconds flat. She snatched cigarette and then after looking hatefully at the offending smoke she walked over to the bathroom and threw it down the drain of the bathtub.

Asuma watched her mournfully.

That couldn't be good for the plumbing.

* * *

Harry stared up at the staff table where had graciously offered three seats up to the three foreigners. The table seemed longer too.

'Must be magic.'

The three seemed his age and yet all of the staff was looking at them with respect and the students with curiosity.

'They certainly were an odd bunch.' He decided.

The three carried themselves with the grace of cats and Harry wondered if Ron hadn't been far off about the girl being a veela. The boys were also good looking he mused. Maybe they were all veela or something.

Harry felt something he hadn't in a while. Pure curiosity. They didn't seem the type to be associating with Voldemort. Although…one could never tell.

The blond seemed cheerful and he looked like a nice sort of guy. He chattered happily with the other two in a different language. He seemed like the type Harry would get along with…like Ron.

The other boy held the air of an aristocrat. Had he not been talking civilly with the blond then Harry might have pegged him as a Malfoy, despite the black hair. But he didn't seem so bad upon further examination.

The pink haired girl was looking around the room curiously and her eyes met Harry's. She grinned and winked at him. Then she whipped her head around and started up a conversation with the raven haired boy.

Harry sat there stunned.

"Earth to Harry. Hey mate, you alive."

"Who **are** they?!"

* * *

AN: Sorry I haven't updated earlier. I wrote half of this just now. I'm lacking inspiration. Reviews always help. They make me feel like writing.

So…if you don't review I'll have Sakura seduce Harry and Ron at the same time; Sasuke kill Dumbledore and become the harshest Hogwarts Headmaster; and Naruto will be Snape's best friend and fall madly in love with Luna.

Please review so the above doesn't happen.

Of course if you do want the above then review and tell me anyway.

Win-win situation for me.

XD


	6. Speech

The Japanese Ministry

Chapter 6

* * *

Dumbledore had stood and looked ready to make an announcement. The hall had become quiet and everyone was looking at him expectantly.

"I'm sure you all remember the Twiwizard tournament last year."

He paused. General agreement seemed to be in the air. They did indeed remember.

"During the tournament we met many different people from many different countries."

He looked around at all of the curious faces. They were wondering where he was going with this.

"Now, we have been honored with three new faces from and different country."

Comprehension dawned on the student's faces. That was what the three strange kids were doing at the table.

"Japan is a place where wizards do not go. We do not communicate with them for a very simple reason."

Again the students looked confused; thoughts like 'Japan?' and 'What reason?' ran through their heads. Now their curiosity had been sparked. Some students were holding their breath and others wished he would just get on with it. Many were wondering why there were so many dramatic pauses.

"Distrust."

Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"The Japanese do not trust us nor do we trust them. They have long memories and they hold vicious grudges. While we are filled with ignorance for we don't know what they have against us. This causes distrust which leads to lack of communication."

He paused yet again and took a deep breath.

"But memories fade and knowledge replaces ignorance. Representatives from Japan have been sent to the Ministry of Magic, but trust is still lacking. As an act of faith and to learn more about new allies Japan has sent us three young representatives."

Enlightenment spread across the faces of the students and Dumbledore's eyes had that annoying twinkle in them.

"These three here are Shinobi and so despite their age I'm going to ask that you give them the greatest respect. But unlike their normal jobs, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have been sent here, to put it loosely, in the name of friendship. So I encourage you to speak with them and find out more about our neighbors. I now have few words to say other than 'Sleep well' and 'Good night.'"

And with that the hall started to empty. Many were thinking about the speech Dumbledore had made, including out favorite team who were whispering quietly to each other in Japanese.

"Well **I** think he sorta helped us out." Naruto commented.

Sasuke frowned. "Well I think he did the exact opposite."

"Did I ask for your opinion teme?"

"Dobe, you implied it. Would you have preferred it if I had ignored you completely?"

"Actually I-"

Sakura cut him off. "Must you two always argue? He did encourage them to talk to us and we'll get more information that way."

"But he also basically told them to spy on us." Sasuke argued. "Find out more about our neighbors indeed. The students have all just become informers, even if they don't know it. They seem like a nosey bunch anyway."

"I don't think he meant it that way Sasuke-teme. Plus, we can just steer the conversation away from us onto them. Not everyone is like you. People **like** to talk about themselves."

"Dobe. I'm just saying to be careful. We were warned that he might be manipulative. Don't let down your guard just because he's an old man and they're little kids."

Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes. "You know Sasuke; some of them are older than us."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Age wise maybe but in maturity levels they're worse than Naruto, and that's saying something."

"HEY!"

* * *

"So what did you make of Dumbledore's speech Hermione?"

The girl in question huffed in annoyance. "Honestly Ronald. Weren't you even listening?"

"I was too listening. But that doesn't mean I understood what he was going on about." Ron said in denial.

Before it could escalate further Harry stepped in. "We just want you opinion Hermione."

She turned to face him "Well I think it was very informing and interesting."

"Yes." Ron said with exaggerated patience. "Informing about what exactly?"

Hermione glared at him. "Well first off he's contradicting himself. Dumbledore says the Japanese don't trust us then they send three kids here to improve relationships. Then he goes and tells us to make friends with our neighbors, which is nice and all but, Japan isn't anywhere near here! So why are we so concerned about what they think?"

Harry nodded in agreement but Ron shook his head. "The first part of your explanation made sense but isn't it obvious why we want to get along with Japan?"

They both looked at him confused. Then Hermione spoke up. "National relationships are great and all, but it isn't that big of a deal for."

Then her eyes widened as if she had just realized something incredibly important. "Unless it's not the school that wants it but the Ministry."

Harry frowned. "So, it's more of a political thing."

Ron looked at them like they were insane. "You guys, it's not **just** a political thing. **Everyone** wants to be friends with the Japanese. They've got the best military and fighters around. They could really help us out in the war against You-Know-Who."

Harry looked at him in surprise. "But the Ministry doesn't believe Voldemort's back anyway. So, I don't think it matters how big their army is. Anyway, against Voldemort I don't think their chances are very good."

Ron shook his head again. "It's not the size of their army Harry, although it is big, it's the individuals in it. The Shinobi. The Ministry probably wants them as allies because they're afraid they'll attack us."

"What are you talking about Ron? What…wait a second…Ron, didn't Dumbledore call the three representatives Shinobi?"

"What?! I wasn't paying attention! Did he?!"

"That's not possible. They couldn't be over our age! Much less in the military!" Harry argued.

Ron had gone pale and he had a serious look on his face. "No mate. It is true. There are rumors about Japan and how they start training the Shinobi at a very early age. Maybe they're in training or something."

Hermione's eye's widened. "That awful! You can't just put children in an army!"

"Apparently you can." Ron said grimly. "I don't know much about them except that everyone says they're really dangerous."

"Great." Harry rolled his eyes. "The Ministry has just reached a new low. They want really dangerous children to fight their wars for them." His voice was laced with sarcasm.

"I think you're too gullible Ron. Children in an army?" Hermione frowned. "These are just rumors right? We shouldn't assume anything. Also, where exactly have you heard all this?"

"Stories and other places." But as Ron saw her roll her eyes he spoke up again. "But I swear they're true Hermione!"

Before she could reply Harry cut in. "I agree with Hermione. I don't think we should assume anything." Hermione got a smug look on her face while Ron frowned, but before he could complain Harry spoke again. "But we should definitely look into this. Ron's rumors might be true."

He glanced at each of them.

"Okay?"

The conversation had officially ended.

* * *

Omake:

"So about the tea-" Fudge started. But Anko cut him off.

"Forget about the tea. We want slaves instead!"

Fudge fainted.

Anko laughed,

…

Insanely.

* * *

AN: Don't know why I did that Omake.

The more reviews I get the faster I update. Like if I suddenly get thirty reviews from this chapter then I can promise you all an update by this Sunday, and today's Thursday. :) So that means a new chapie in three days! Unless of course, complications arise.

Also, do any of you have preferences on how the invasion will end up? Will the wizards fight, flee or surrender? Will the Shinobi abandon conquest, conquer, or will this all end in a humungous massacre. There are other options too.

Ciao.


	7. Emotions

The Japanese Ministry

Chapter 7

* * *

"Black tea, Green tea,"

Anko was reading off of a list that Fudge had given the group. This list consisted of all the different types of tea England manufactured. In this case…basically every type of tea in the world.

"White tea and Yellow tea. Why are all of these teas named after colors?"

Kakashi grabbed the list. "You're exaggerating. Look… Jasmine tea, Osmanthus tea, Lotus tea, Chrysanthemum tea, Rose-"

"Why are most of them named after flowers?"

Kurenai snatched the list from Kakashi. "You don't drink tea do you Anko."

Anko frowned. "Yes I do. I just don't pay attention to what they're called."

Kurenai looked at Anko disbelievingly. "Only you" then she took on a lecturing tone and explained. "Most of them are named after the flowers that are used to scent them. It's the same with herb teas." She pointed to another section on the list. "See, Touareg tea is more commonly known as Mint tea because that's what it's made of."

Asuma pulled the list out of Kurenai's hands. "Let's get some of this Lapsang Souchong tea."

Kurenai's nose wrinkled in disgust. "We are not getting tea that smells like smoke."

Asuma rolled his eyes. "Fine, then we are definitely getting Jagertee."

Kurenai frowned. "We don't need tea that has rum in it." She stated flatly. "How about we get some Oolong tea and maybe some tea with spices like: cinnamon, black pepper, or ginger? I would ask for Genmaicha but Japan already has enough of that.

Anko groaned and flung herself into a chair. "This is too complicated. When I asked for tea I meant tar."

"Tar?" Kakashi questioned.

Anko shook her head vigorously. "Yeah, there's only one type of that stuff. That makes it simple and straight forward."

Asuma cut in this time. "Actually there are lots of different kinds of tar too. Coal tar, Pine tar, Bitumen." He paused. "Never mind, Bitumen is a type of petroleum that is tar-like."

Before he could go on Anko took out a kunai and started to twirl it around. "How about we just get this mission over with now?"

"Let's not get hasty Anko, you don't want to do something stupid." Kakashi said.

She growled "What else starts with a 'T' that I can replace with tea."

Asuma shrugged. "Timber?"

Kurenai shook her head. "That won't work. It's too long a word to be replaced with tea and there are different types of timber too. There's pine, birch, oak, all the different kinds of trees. How about tile instead?"

"Marble, ceramic, metal or stone?" Kakashi questioned. "Maybe clay or porcelain? I hear you can make tile out of glass too."

Anko lost it.

* * *

Team 7 was in their new home as of now and after checking for eavesdroppers they had got down to business.

"Gryffindors are brave; Ravenclaws are smart; Hufflepuffs are loyal; and Slytherins are ambitious." Sakura listed off.

"England's hero Harry Potter is in Gryffindor. We really should look into this Voldemort person, so Potter would be the person to go too." Sasuke mused. "After all, it wouldn't do to have this Voldemort get in the way of the invasion."

Naruto shook his head. "I've heard that most of the kids in Slytherin have parents that worked for Voldemort."

Sasuke nodded. "So we'll have to question them too."

Sakura shook her head. "Only one of us can."

"Why?" Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other as they saw that both of them had asked the same question. But before they could do anything Sakura cut in.

"Because Slytherins don't get along with the other houses." She explained. "I've heard that they hate Harry too. Also, all Slytherins are pure bloods."

"Pure what?!" Naruto asked incredulously.

Sakura went into lecture mode. "Pure bloods are wizards with two magical parents."

Naruto huffed. "Well that's stupid."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, but his words contradicted him somewhat. "It's sort of like they're royalty." He paused. "Or at least nobility."

Sakura head bobbed up and down quickly. "That's why I think Sasuke-kun should talk to the Slytherins."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm sure the Great Uchiha will fit right in."

"I'm sure I will." Sasuke said sarcastically. Then he shot back a retort. "And I'll do a better job then you ever would too."

Naruto growled. "You can try Sasuke-teme."

"And succeed dobe."

Before it could come to blows Sakura stepped in. "Naruto you will be exploring the forest."

Naruto eyes lit up. "The forbidden one?"

"Yes."

"I'll take that over a bunch of pure bloods any day!" Naruto grinned and looked like he was brimming with excitement.

"Sasuke will be helping you in his spare time."

Sasuke turned his gaze on Sakura. "And you will be doing what?"

She smiled. "I'm going to be having an excellent time with heroic Harry."

Anticipation was in the air.

Sasuke chuckled and as the other two stared at him with dropped jaws he spoke. "Don't have too much fun leading him around Sakura."

Her smile grew wider…and more wicked. "Don't worry about me Sasuke-kun." She cooed.

Naruto shook his head with disbelief, but he had a smile on his face. "I'm going to enjoy watching this.

* * *

Fudge was in crying. He was literally in tears sitting in his office.

There were a number of reasons why he might have been crying at the moment. Dolores had just sent him an owl saying that **children** were representing Japan at Hogwarts and that Dumbledore had completely ignored her in favor of said representatives. Her seven page letter also entailed a number of other complaints that he would have to address.

This was not the reason he was crying though. It also wasn't one of the normal reasons such as: Malfoy was asking for more favors, the Weasleys having another child, or his wife yelling at him because he brought his work home.

It wasn't any of these reasons, but it just might have been the fact that the Japanese representatives sent here were just insane.

He was beginning to wonder if him and Dumbledore could switch ambassadors for a couple weeks……months preferably.

His trouble with four said Shinobi started out with their names and ended with a snake longer and larger than a basilisk. But it wasn't the snake that was the problem. Oh no, it was the woman riding on top of it. He had finally had enough of her! She needed to visit St. Mungo's or something!

Then there was the man in the mask. So lazy! Even the snake lady was on time to his appointments, sometimes she was even early, but noooooo! The man was **always** late and hiding behind that mask of his. Sometimes, he didn't show up at all! He never showed his eye either! What did he think he was? A pirate?!

The man with the cigarettes was stinking up the ministry! He had one of them everywhere and completely ignored what the other were going through when they inhaled the smoke! 'But…' Fudge mused. 'At least he didn't twirl pointy objects around or show up late.'

Now there was the woman with red eyes. Now the snake lady was scary because of her actions, but this lady was something else entirely. Her eyes frightened him to no end. They were blood red! Actually…now that he though about it they were crimson but that wasn't the point. She didn't actually **do** anything but that just made Fudge suspect her of doing something dastardly even more.

'Never again.' Fudge thought. 'I think I'll stick to Malfoy favors, Weasley children, and the wife. Next time Japan wants to send someone here I won't be minister.'

He didn't realize how close the statement was to the truth.

And all this was only a week after their arrival.

* * *

AN: Sorry that you all had to wait so long! Most of this felt like a filler or something…

Anything I got on tea was from Wikipedia. Same with the other products, tar and such. Now I know that's not reliable but I'm too lazy to buy a book or something. If you have any info then leave a review and let me know. I'll probably include any suggestions you leave.

What's really weird is that it took me two days to write this with like two weeks or something in between where I did absolutely nothing. I just needed a little push to get it finished. I'll try to update faster but with SOLs and Final Exams coming up it's going to be hard.

Bu-bye now.


	8. Basic

The Japanese Ministry

Chapter 8

* * *

"SPIDER!! KILL IT!! KILL IT!!"

"Calm down you idiot!!!"

At first it had started out with a rather large spider chasing Naruto while Sasuke watched with some amusement. His smile turned upside-down when more spiders joined the first.

Now the two ninja were running. If one looked behind them then you would think that the forest floor was moving. In reality, it was thousands, no…probably millions, of spiders both big and small chasing after them.

Naruto was in scream-panic-and-hope-it-goes-away mode and Sasuke was in annoyed-exasperated-and-this-is-getting-on-my-nerves mode. It hadn't reached an extreme yet. This was probably because the spiders weren't nearly fast enough to catch them and they weren't in any real danger.

The situation reminded the two of their missions with Tora the cat. Annoying animals that no one wants to deal with unless you can kill them. Unfortunately killing the spiders was bad on a political standpoint and they also weren't supposed to attract attention. Of course, there was also the matter of there being only one of Tora and who knows how many spiders.

The Uchiha was sorely tempted to burn every last eight-legged creature anyway. But there had been no rain and it didn't look like it would rain anytime soon. So he didn't want to risk burning the whole forest down. That, along with killing the spiders, also would be bad politics.

The two burst from the tree line and turned warily back to the forest. The spiders hadn't followed.

Sasuke smirked. "So Naruto…we going back in?"

"Not today Sasuke!" Naruto looked slightly freaked out and his words were firm. But Sasuke wanted to get more information before the two went to find Sakura and the spiders had left. Now all he had to do was convince Naruto to go in first.

A simple task not worthy of his skills.

"Chicken."

"What was that Sasuke-teme?!"

"You heard me dobe…chicken."

Naruto looked a bit murderous. He stomped back into the forest…and Sasuke followed with a smile on his face.

"You know Naruto. You're going to have to come here without me babysitting you most of the year so you're going to have to learn to deal with those spiders."

"Next time I'll murder every last one." Naruto muttered under his breath. But Sasuke heard him.

"Politics."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I will."

"Try it."

"Watch me."

"You don't have the guts."

"I don't need guts; all I need is my fist."

"What you **need** is a brain."

"What **you** need is a heart."

"I'm crying my eyes out."

"Your heart is frozen."

"I though I didn't have one?"

"Your tears are frozen then."

"Since when did I cry?"

"Teme."

"Dobe."

The two continued their argument for a while longer. It consisted mostly of curses and the words "Teme" and "Dobe". But luckily it didn't come to a fight…how odd.

* * *

Sakura's tea cup cracked. She was hit with the horrible feeling that something had happened. Sasuke and Naruto were smart enough not to destroy the whole forest…right?

She shook off the feeling and walked into the class of Transfiguration. This class in particular consisted of the two houses Gryffindor and Slytherin. More importantly…Harry Potter was there. Time to start on her mission.

The class all turned to watch her with their wide childish eyes. She smiled. "Sorry to interrupt Professor. I was wondering if I could watch."

Professor McGonagall gave a slight nod. "Of course Miss Haruno."

Sakura smile grew wider as she moved toward the back of the classroom and leaned on the wall.

"Now today we will be…" As the Professor continued with her instructions to the class they stopped staring at Sakura. She soon reached the end of her lecture, which Sakura was silently taking notes on in her mind. "Any questions?" Hermione's hand went into the air. "Yes Miss Granger?"

The girl took a deep breath and glanced at Sakura. "I was wonder if Japan does the same kind of Transfiguration as we do."

The Professor smiled thinly. "If you don't mind telling the class Miss Sakura."

Sakura had reached her first dilemma. She wanted to appear friendly and didn't want to act like she was hiding anything. But at the same time she didn't want to give away secrets of her people. The Professor might know a bit about Japanese transfiguration so it would probably be best to tell them a bit more than the teacher knew to make a good impression. Also, transformation was basic. Useful, but basic.

"Well Japan has many different types of transfiguration." She had the class's attention in the first sentence.

"The first is the type only wizards use and this is the same as what the Professor here is teaching you. But people beside wizards have different ways of using transfiguration."

She was then interrupted. "You mean Muggles use transfiguration?" A blond boy from Slytherin. He looked like the kind she would have to tell Sasuke to watch his temper around or else the Uchiha would probably roast the brat.

"No, but not everyone in Japan is either a Muggle or a wizard."

Another student spoke up. "What else is there?"

She smiled. "Well there's Shinobi like me."

"And what kind do you use?" Hermione asked.

"Perhaps it would be better if I give a demonstration." Sakura made the hand sign and transformed into the Professor.

"See." Her voice matched the Professor as well. The class watched with wide eyes. Then with a puff of smoke she was back to her normal self. "This is one of the basics that Shinobi learn."

Harry spoke up. "How's that** basic**?"

"Well Harry." She paused. How was she supposed to word this? She didn't want to have him questioning what the advanced stuff was. "To become a Shinobi one must be able to do three things. This is one of them."

"But how does that help you in this Shinobi business stuff." He questioned.

"Well maybe first you should consider what Shinobi do for a living." She then smiled. Naruto's perverted Jutsu might actually help in this case. As much as she didn't want to corrupt their minds she needed a way out of these questions.

"Naruto is the one in our group that uses this the most. Just don't ask him to show you and if you can't resist your childish urges then make sure he doesn't use it in public or around girls. But if you do convince him to show you then it will give me a chance to beat him to a bloody pulp." The last sentence was said more to herself then the actual class but Harry heard it; and it left him and a lot of others who also heard to wonder what Naruto used it for.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as the Professor started to talk again.

Visiting the library would be much less stressful.

* * *

Naruto was walking in the hallway and many students watched him curiously as he made his way to the dorm to find Sakura.

He was then stopped by a group of students that had been planning to question him after an interesting class.

"Excuse me…you're Naruto right?" One of them asked timidly.

"Believe it! You guys need something?" He tilted his head the side. He was the epitome of innocence. Whatever they thought he did Naruto prepared to deny with all his being.

"Your friend Sakura was in our transfiguration class and said something about you using the strange type of transfiguration the most."

Naruto blinked owlishly. Well he wasn't expecting that. "Trans-what? Me?"

"Yeah she said something about us not asking you to do it in public or around girls."

Naruto's jaw dropped as he realized what they were talking about. "Um...kids I don't think you should be asking me to show you here then."

"Why not?" One of them demanded. "And we're not kids! You're just as old as we are! Some of us are older!"

"Naruto grinned. "You guys are kids in heart and mind and I'll prove it to you."

"How are you going to prove this to us exactly?" One of them questioned.

"By watching all the girls here get furious and all the guys get nosebleeds as soon as I show you the thing Sakura didn't want me to show you."

They stared at him. "Well then show us!" They all chorused together.

"You asked for it! Sexy not Jutsu!"

And we all know what happens after that. Furious girls, guys with nosebleeds, and Sakura beating Naruto into the ground while Sasuke watches.

Classic.

* * *

AN: I know I said I wouldn't be updating in a while but I just HAD to do something other than studying. If it isn't good enough then tell me and I'll probably do the chapter over again.

Also, the Shinobi will **not** be flashing around crazy techniques like Rasengan and Chidori while they are here but they won't really attempt to conceal things like basics. When I say basics I mean: the stuff you need to graduate the academy, control exercises (like tree and water walking) and a few other things. If you think they are being to open with techniques and such...Tell me! Review!

Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Please review!!! I love reviews! If I open my inbox and find like five reviews or more then I write. The more I write, the faster the chapter comes out!

See ya!


	9. Plan

The Japanese Ministry

Chapter 9

* * *

Team seven was discussing what they had seen so far in the forest. They had decided that the forbidden forest was probably the best place to talk, due to the fact that the wizards hardly ever entered it. That, along with the fact that it reminded them of home.

"Based on what I've seen, the children are useless." Sakura reported.

Naruto blinked in surprise and almost tripped over a tree root. "Isn't that a little harsh?"

She shrugged and continued walking, "No, it's the sad truth."

"They're not that bad, some of the stuff they can do is pretty useful." Naruto argued.

Sasuke shook his head. "But without their wands they can't do any of it dobe."

"Teme, didn't we see Dumbledore do some magic without his wand?" Naruto reasoned. "He clapped or something like that."

Sakura hit him on the head. "Baka, I said the children were useless not the adults. Listen and think before you speak."

Sasuke frowned, "But Naruto actually does have a point."

His two teammates blinked owlishly at him wondering when he had suddenly begun supporting Naruto.

"Some of the wizards don't need wands to do certain magic, like apparition. We need to find out how that works and if any of the wandless magic is a threat."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

Then Naruto spoke up. "The children may need their wands but that doesn't mean they're completely helpless. I mean, think about Gaara for a second."

"Gaara?" they echoed.

Naruto's head bobbed up and down vigorously. "Without his sand he can't do much, but with his sand he can do anything."

Sakura looked puzzled, "That's a strange analogy."

Naruto grinned. "But true. Right?"

Sasuke nodded slowly. "I see what you mean. The kids could be fairly dangerous with their wands. But when you think about it, it's hard to get Gaara away from his sand while with the children…. we're faster than them. It'll be easy to take their wands."

Sakura's smile turned evil. "If no one had their wand when the invasion started…"

Sasuke smirked. "Then we'd win without a single casualty."

Naruto's smile was huge. "Awesome…but we really need to stop comparing them to Gaara. He would take that as an insult."

"Agreed."

* * *

Somewhere in Sunagakure Gaara sneezed. His two siblings stared. They had never heard Gaara sneeze before.

He looked up from his paperwork and frowned while Shukaku screamed about the importance of using soap and other hygiene facts.

"This is your fault Naruto."

* * *

Kakashi was enjoying his time spent here in the ministry. The minister knew better than to complain when he showed up late, but the other three that had accompanied him on the mission were ruthless. They couldn't just leave him to his devices could they? No, of course not, they were Anko, Asuma, and Kurenai. The crazy trio who couldn't leave Kakashi alone!

They had sent him down to see how the wizards dealt with the civilians; or as the wizards said, muggles. They would need to know these things worked for when they took over England. That way no one else would know about how control of the country had changed hands.

So now Kakashi was questioning a red-headed man who was apparently in charge of the department. The man in question went by the name of Arthur Weasley. After learning many, fairly useless tidbits about muggles he bid the man good day, surprisingly, and left his office.

Kakashi was musing about this invasion that Japan had put together. There were too many holes in the plan. Not enough information had been given out and it left Kakashi thinking about whether or not this was just a big joke the Hokage was playing on them. Mentally he shook his head. It wasn't a big joke, but it was very annoying.

How was this all going to work? How many troops were they sending? Who would lead them? Once conquered, to whom would the lands belong too?

Konoha was obviously doing the espionage, but would they do the fighting as well? If they did then England would surely belong to them. But then there was the problem of ruling over a land that was far away. How was this going to work?

Kakashi's head was starting to hurt with all of the questions. But more questions suddenly arose all at once. He had been thinking under the impression that England would be easy to conquer. Now all question pertaining to **how** to conquer were arising with renewed fervor. It wouldn't be impossible, but it wouldn't be as easy as walking in and laying claim with a few words.

Or would it?

He wondered if England would give up if they were sufficiently intimidated. He abruptly put a stop to all this thought. He would follow orders but it wouldn't hurt to ask the Hokage a few questions.

After all, he didn't want his team to get caught in the middle of something like this. They already had more than enough excitement as it was. That brought up another thought: genin on such a serious mission.

What if his team was chosen for a reason. Naruto being the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and all. He wondered if Konoha's plan was to use Naruto like Suna used Gaara. Surely they wouldn't?

But he cut off that thought quickly. 'Surely they wouldn't'. What a laugh! Surely they would if it suited their purposes.

So were Sasuke and Sakura there simply because they didn't want him to suspect anything? Or did they have another purpose?

Then he felt his eyes widen. Sakura might not, but Sasuke certainly did.

The Sharingan.

He and Sasuke were there to control Naruto. He felt himself panic slightly. How could they expect him and Sasuke to control the **Kyuubi?! **He shook his head slightly. Naruto would never agree to let the beast out.

Never.

And then there was the question about whether or not Naruto was capable of doing so anyway. The seal might prevent it.

Another question was if the Hokage knew. Whether or not she did or didn't lead to the same question: Why?

He shook off all these traitorous thoughts. He was panicking about something that probably wasn't even true. He had to get a grip.

If he didn't this would end badly no doubt. For who it would end badly was the only question.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone! I know I haven't posted in a long, long, looong time! BUT, that is because I was busy working 10 hours a day at a lab! Awesome huh? Makes me sound old right? Working……

I finished up this wonder job after about five weeks or so and I thought you deserved a chapter. This chapter isn't really finished but I thought you deserved something so I wrote it really fast. That's why it's so short…Sorry!

Anywhoo, I have lost inspiration for this mostly…I'm just disgusted with Naruto right now and I haven't read the HP books in a while so I'm thinking about taking a break…or…something like that. WRITER'S BLOCK ALERT!!!

When I get my inspiration back you'll be the first to know. I will finish this...hopefully.


End file.
